Au nom des bâtards
by Roza-Maria
Summary: Pour Cesare Borgia, c'est un rêve sur le point de devenir réalité. Après des années emprisonné par son père dans cette robe de cardinal, aujourd'hui, il pouvait être enfin ce qu'il était, ce qu'il avait toujours été : un soldat. Un chef militaire. Et, tel Jules César, il avait la ferme intention de fonder un Empire...


**Hello tout le monde ! :D Me revoici avec un nouvel OS sur la série "The Borgias" ! Ce dernier m'a demandé du fil à retordre en raison d'un grand manque de temps, je ne sais pas trop quoi penser du résultat mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! :D Dans ce OS, je reprends les** **événements de l'épisode 6 aux yeux de Cesare, ce OS sera d'ailleurs intégralement à ses yeux. Je croise les doigts pour que vous aimiez :D**

 **Je tiens à remercier ma plus fidèle lectrice, Sleinga, qui à la patience infinie d'attendre entre chaque OS et dont chaque review, chaque message, me touche en plein coeur et me donne juste envie de continuer :D Sandie, un immense merci à toi, tu n'a pas idée de l'importance que de savoir que tu va lire les OS me donne envie d'écrire, sans toi ces OS ne serait pas là, donc voilà ce petit dernier, j'espère qu'il te plaira autant que les autres :D**

 **Sur ce je vous laisse et vous dit à bientôt pour de nouveaux OS sur The Borgias et prochainement, sur la série "Borgia" de Tom Fontana :D**

 **Bisous, Roza-Maria.**

* * *

L'armée était en place. Prête à partir pour le nord afin de soumettre Milan. Le départ était prévu pour aujourd'hui et maintenant que le jour s'était levée, Cesare ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire aux lèvres tandis qu'il les appartements apostolique où il venait de prévenir son père de son départ et des derniers préparatifs. Rodrigo Borgia l'avait dévisagé froidement et lui avait répondu le plus sèchement possible mais Cesare ne parvenait pas à s'en sentir touché, pour le coup. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était ses généraux autour de lui et l'armée qui l'attendait dehors. Armée qu'il allait enfin pouvoir diriger. Ce qu'il avait tenu à faire toute sa vie.

La nuit avait été beaucoup moins joyeuse. Le départ de Lucrezia l'avait hantée toute la nuit. A l'heure qu'il est, elle était déjà arrivée à Naples et avait retrouvé les bras de son mari. Cette idée lui avait fait grincé des dents toute la nuit. Il n'avait pas tenu sa promesse, il avait été incapable de dormir plus de deux heures. La pensée qu'elle avait pu être en train de faire l'amour avec ce chien l'avait poussé à imaginer toutes les manières avec lequel il pourrait le tuer. Cela le mettait hors de lui, imaginer ses mains sur elle… La voix noire dans son esprit avait hurlé dans sa tête toute la nuit et il l'avait laissée faire. Il n'était que trop d'accord avec elle.

Mais malgré sa nuit blanche, il se sentait plus en forme que jamais. Il touchait du bout des doigts ce à quoi il avait toujours aspiré et il se rendait compte qu'en vérité il avait du mal à réaliser ce qui se passait. Il en prendrait certainement conscience lorsqu'il mettrait Ludovico Sforza à genoux. Encore un Sforza vaincu… Cette idée le réjouissait d'avance. Après avoir vaincu les deux pions, il faudra renverser la reine.

Cesare avança dans les couloirs, dehors l'attendait son cheval et le reste de son escorte qui allait l'accompagner dans cette guerre, y compris Micheletto. Les stratégies tourbillonnaient dans sa tête car il y avait encore un problème à régler avant d'aller à Milan, un problème de taille mais quelque chose dans le couloir l'interpella. Un des nouveaux cardinaux marchait à vive allure, tenant entre ses mains une boite visiblement de grande valeur. Lorsqu'il vit qu'il le regardait, le cardinal baissa les yeux instinctivement. Cesare fronça les sourcils. C'était une aptitude étrange, comme si il avait quelque chose à cacher. Ce cardinal se rendait de toute évidence vers les appartements apostolique, vers le pape, son père. Aussitôt, Cesare eu un mauvais pressentiment. Et si il avait appris quelque chose ces dernières années, c'était à suivre son instinct.

\- Qu'apportez-vous là ? Demanda-t-il brusquement tandis que le cardinal – dont il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir le nom, d'ailleurs – passait devant lui et qui se retourna.

Le cardinal parut quelques instants hésitant avant de prendre une inspiration et de lever la tête avec hauteur, comme si il était parfaitement en son droit.

\- Un message, déclara-t-il. De la comtesse Caterina de Forli à l'intention de Sa Sainteté le pape Alexandre VII de Rome. Un traité de paix.

Hautain, convaincu, arrogant, naïf, stupide, ver de terre, voilà les mots qui passait dans la tête de Cesare tandis qu'il s'approchait doucement de la boîte. Il leva les yeux vers le cardinal et dévisagea ses yeux emplis d'une détermination fragile, persuadée qu'il apportait une bonne nouvelle au pape. Cesare réfléchissait à toute allure. Un traité de paix ? De qui se moquait-on ?

\- De paix ? J'ignorais que nous fussions en guerre, railla Cesare en levant la main pour ouvrir la boite.

\- Afin de conforter la paix, mon seigneur, répondit le cardinal d'une voix plus douce, ne saisissant pas le sarcasme de Cesare.

Caterina ne voudrait jamais la paix, elle haïssait bien trop sa famille et il avait pu voir à quel point la détermination de cette femme résistait à toute épreuve. Un traitait de paix signifierait sa soumission. Et jamais Caterina Sforza ne se soumettrait. Sa main s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de la boite. Ah, bien sur. Un piège astucieux. Caterina voulait endormir la prudence d'Alexandre VI. Elle avait du entendre leurs… problèmes de familles, les discordes entre père et fils et se disait qu'elle pouvait directement s'adresser à son père pour que ce dernier l'empêche de continuer sa guerre et qu'ensuite, elle pourrait les exterminer tout les deux. Une ruse habile. Mais elle aurait du être plus discrète dans son envoi. C'était cela le problème avec la famille Sforza. D'assez bonnes idées mais toujours des méthodes médiocres.

\- Brûlez-le, ordonna-t-il au cardinal avant de tourner les talons pour rejoindre ses hommes.

A peine avait-il fit quelques pas que le cardinal commença à balbutier et à protester mais Cesare n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à se justifier où à expliquer en long et en large les affres de la stratégie de guerre à un stupide pion incapable de voir quand on se moquait de lui. Il l'interrompit alors d'une voix forte et se retourna afin de regarder le vermisseau dans les yeux quand il parlerait. Il ne tenait pas à devoir se répéter.

\- Caterina Sforza n'a guère plus d'intérêt à solliciter la paix que j'en ai. Elle cherche à semer la confusion, à nous troubler en semant le doute. Elle croit qu'un pape qui négocie la paix ne se prépare pas à faire la guerre. C'est une manœuvre.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil ironique au cardinal avant de repartir en direction de la sortie, le laissant derrière lui. Cette manœuvre, étrangement, le réjouissait quelque peu, il devait l'admettre. Le combat commençait maintenant et Caterina avait attaqué la première. Et échouer. Il sourit tout seul alors qu'il avançait rapidement. Il aimait énormément ses petites batailles avec elle, bien différente de celles qu'ils avaient menés l'un contre l'autre au lit autrefois.

\- Sans doute mais n'est-ce pas à Sa Sainteté d'en décider ? Insista alors le cardinal d'une voix légèrement paniqué, le suivant d'un pas frénétique.

\- Je ne voudrais pas que le jugement de Sa Sainteté risque d'être souillé par les paroles venimeuses de la comtesse, lança Cesare une dernière en se retournant sans cesser de marcher, agacé. Brûler le coffre !

Cesare se demandait parfois si le pape avait vraiment eu raison de se débarrasser de tous les cardinaux. Les nouveaux étaient tout aussi encombrants que les anciens, sauf qu'ils étaient encore plus agaçants. Peut-être tout cela n'avait pas été d'une grande utilité, au final. Mais Cesare n'avait pas le temps de se préoccuper de cela. Les dés était lancés, et même si la guerre n'était pas encore officiellement en Italie, elle allait éclaté d'ici quelques semaines lorsqu'il arriverait devant Milan avec son armée. Lorsque sa première bataille aurait enfin lieu face à ce lourdaud de Ludovico. Mais avant cela, il devait encore régler quelque chose d'important.

Il avait l'armée française, certes mais elle restait ce qu'elle était : une armée française appartenant à la France et au roi de France. L'armée Pontificale était encore démembré et bien trop peu fourni pour prétendre être une véritable armée. Si le roi de France décidait qu'il avait besoin de son armée pour autre chose une fois la conquête de Milan, et certainement celle de Naples, terminée, Cesare se retrouverait démuni face aux autres ennemis qu'ils avaient. Les Sforza était loin d'être les seuls à haïr le nom des Borgia et il ne se souvenait que trop bien des noms de Vitelli, Baglioni, Colonna… les grandes familles romaines avec lequel Caterina avait cherché à s'allier la nuit du mariage de Lucrezia et dont elle avait presque réussi. Mais il savait aussi que Vitellozzo Vitelli à été quelque peu effrayé par l'armée qu'il avait ramené de France et que maintenant, ils hésitait tous, ne savant qui serait le vainqueur, car comme tout bon rat, ils tenait à se mettre du côté du vainqueur même si ils le haïsse. Quelque chose lui dit qu'ils méprisent Caterina Sforza tout autant qu'ils le méprisent lui. Quoi qu'ils en soit, ils attendent, hésite, ne savent où aller ni quoi choisir.

Et chacun d'entre eux avait beaucoup d'hommes. Des italiens. Une armée italienne que Cesare pourrait souder si il parvenait à se débarrasser de leurs chefs actuels… Pas l'armée du roi de France, pas l'armée du pape de Rome, _son_ armée à lui, à Cesare Borgia. Une armée qui ne lui obéirait qu'à lui et à personne d'autre. Une armée avec lequel il pourrait enfin commencer ce qu'il désirait, son rêve le plus cher : conquérir les villes qu'il avait pu voir sur son chemin du retour de France. Toute cette belle Romagne, toute ces villes mal dirigées par des incompétents et des profiteurs… Il pourrait aller les déloger et en devenir le maître. Ce serait quelque chose qu'il aurait gagné de ses mains et qu'il ne lui aurait été donné par personne. Ni par le roi de France et surtout pas par son père. Un lieu qui ne serait qu'à lui. Un lieu où il pourrait emmener Lucrezia, loin de Naples… Quel doux rêve. Et il n'était pas totalement irréalisable, loin de là.

Mais pour cela, il devait avoir les hommes des grandes familles romaines. Et pour l'instant, il ne pouvait pas les tuer, à défaut de soulever toutes leurs familles contre eux. Tous ces petits chefs de guerres avaient beaux êtres des bâtards, les puissantes familles Orsini, Colonna et autre saisirait n'importe quel prétexte pour en finir avec les Borgia. Non. Pour l'instant, il devait s'allier avec ses petits bâtards. En faire ses « amis », ses généraux, les convaincre que leur place était avec lui, et non pas auprès de la catin de Forli. Pour cela, il avait déjà sa petite idée de comment il allait procéder. En alliant peur et respect.

Cesare sourit alors qu'il arriva dans la place Saint-Pierre et que son étalon l'y attendait, ainsi que Micheletto sur son propre cheval. Comme l'aurait dit César, _alea jacta est._ Le sort en est jeté.

* * *

Lancer son cheval au galop. Voilà quelque chose que Cesare ne se lasserait jamais de faire. Il se sentait à chaque fois comme sur le point de s'envoler. Il se rappelait parfaitement la première fois qu'il était monté à cheval. Il avait commencé à sept ans, avec un jeune poulain. Il se souvenait des plaintes de Juan, qui se plaignait de ne pas pouvoir en faire. Leur mère avait essayé de lui expliquer en long et en large qu'il était encore trop jeune mais il ne voulait rien entendre et s'était mis à bouder dans son coin, regardant avec envie son frère apprendre à devenir un cavalier. Vannozza avait soupiré et renoncé, se contentant de remonter la petite Lucrezia, alors âgée de deux ans, dans ses bras, qui regardait les papillons voler au-dessus de sa tête comme si c'était la plus belle chose qu'elle ait vue de sa vie.

Un poulain n'était pas un cheval. Mais pour le petit garçon qu'il était, c'était déjà quelque chose de fort d'apprendre à dompter cette bête. Mais cela avait été trop facile. Le jeune étalon était bien trop docile, il n'avait eu aucune difficulté à le monter et à se balader avec. Son professeur lui disait qu'il avait un don naturel avec les chevaux mais Cesare savait que c'était juste un cheval trop gentil. Qui portait le nom ridicule d'Hadès. Le nom du dieu des enfers pour le cheval le plus docile qui soit.

Mais malgré le fait que c'était un faible, et notamment un cheval peureux – il tremblait au moindre bruit trop fort – , Cesare avait une certaine affection pour ce Hadès. Il l'avait monté pendant six ans, avant qu'il ne parvienne à obtenir une monture plus amusante, une jument au caractère bien plus emportée et plus amusant, qu'il avait nommé Perséphone, en l'honneur de son cher Hadès qui restait bien souvent aux écuries désormais, ce qui ne semblait pas déplaire au cheval.

Il adorait Perséphone. Sa belle jument noir et marron, une vraie guerrière dans l'âme. Emportée comme la foudre, avec elle il se sentait vraiment comme un conquérant. Et c'était en faisant de longues courses avec elle que lui était venu l'envie de combattre. Il se voyait sortir son épée au milieu d'une bataille, sur le dos de Perséphone, et trancher la tête de ses ennemis avant même qu'ils n'aient compris ce qui leur arrive. Il se voyait pourfendre les champs de bataille et il passait des heures à courir dans les campagnes romaines avec Perséphone à s'imaginer cela. A oublier les cours de l'église qui l'attendait à la maison. Et l'amertume qui y régnait aussi.

Quand Lucrezia eut sept ans, elle voulut faire une ballade à cheval. On apprenait aussi aux dames à monter à cheval mais plus tard généralement, vers les dix ans, les cours de danse et d'histoire passait avant tout pour elles. Mais elle grandissait et voulait parcourir les campagnes romaines de la même manière que ses frères. Rodrigo était trop occupé pour se préoccuper de cela, et Vannozza n'était pas très partante pour que Lucrezia aille dans les champs courir comme une « sauvage » comme elle disait avec un cheval. Mais Cesare ne comprenait que trop bien le désir de sa petite soeur et avait alors ressortit Hadès de ses écuries. Pas question de monter Perséphone avec Lucrezia, ce serait bien trop dangereux, la jument l'avait déjà lui-même envoyé plusieurs fois volées par sa brusquerie.

Il se souvenait parfaitement de la joie de sa soeur quand au cadeaux qu'il lui préparait, il se rappel comme elle riait et tapait dans ses mains quand ils avait quittés plus où moins discrètement – dans le fond, Cesare se moquait bien qu'on le voit et qu'on prévienne leur mère – pour se rendre dans la campagne romaine où les ruines de la Rome antique jonchait l'herbe. Ils ne s'était pas trop éloignés non plus et restait à proximité du Colisée. Lucrezia adorait se balader dans les ruines antiques. Il n'aimait pas cela autant qu'elle. Tout ces ruines lui rappelait constamment que Rome était jadis encore plus puissante qu'elle ne l'était actuellement. Qu'elle était un Empire, le centre du monde, et que cela s'était écroulé. Cela le rendait toujours quelque peu amer. Et cela lui donnait envie de redorer l'image de cette ville. Lui redonner sa gloire d'antan. Un beau rêve d'enfant… Non, il n'aimait pas cela mais il adorait voir Lucrezia sourire. Et cela n'avait pas de prix.

Cesare avait été surpris par le changement de tempérament de Hadès quand il le monta, Lucrezia devant lui, tandis qu'il lui laissait tenir les rênes de ses petites mains frêles. Le cheval était parfaitement détendu, comme si il sentait que la personne qui le dirigeait était un être pure et innocent, qui ne voudrait pas le pousser dans des endroits risquer où l'épuiser dans des courses comme Cesare le faisait jadis. Il galopait allégrement dans la campagne, en n'ayant plus rien de ses soubresauts de peur, et Cesare se détendit totalement pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Il voyait la campagne s'étaler devant ses yeux, radieuse, le soleil brillait au-dessus de leur tête, faisant chatoyer les mèches blondes de sa soeur sous son chapeau et seule le rire de Lucrezia venait briser le silence. C'était un de ses plus beaux souvenirs d'enfants. Un moment où l'espace d'une seconde, il oublia absolument tout. Sa frustration, sa colère, même ses ambitions. Il était totalement apaisé, galopant avec l'être qui comptait le plus à ses yeux, dans un décor de rêve, un décor qui représentait la perfection pour lui. Cela n'avait duré que quelques heures mais ce fut les plus belles heures de sa vie.

Aujourd'hui, il ne montait plus Perséphone. La jument avait perdu tout son élan en mettant un poulain au monde il y a plusieurs années et elle était restée aux écuries. Quand à Hadès, il avait voulu que ce cheval revienne à Lucrezia. Mais leur père avait refusé catégoriquement, malgré les pleurs de Lucrezia. Une jeune jument, voilà ce qu'elle aurait quand elle serait en âge de monter. Au final, Hadès était mort quelques années plus tard, tué dans une chute dans un fossé, alors que Juan le montait et l'avait fait courir trop vite dans des endroits trop dangereux. Lucrezia avait pleurée, quand elle l'avait appris. Malgré le fait qu'elle ne l'ait plus jamais monté, elle gardait de l'affection pour ce cheval qu'elle allait voir souvent. Elle avait refusé de parler à Juan pendant des semaines. Et Cesare en voulait aussi à son frère. Pas spécialement d'avoir tué Hadès. Mais d'avoir fait pleurer leur soeur.

Cesare ne put s'empêcher de ricaner amèrement, aujourd'hui. Son imbécile de frère… Toujours à vouloir aller trop vite, toujours à vouloir prendre en main des choses qu'il ne comprenait même pas. Au final, cela lui avait coûté la vie. Un sentiment de froid intense l'envahit, comme à chaque fois qu'il repensait à la mort de Juan. C'est comme si son cœur se gelait de l'intérieur. D'un côté, c'était agréable, car la culpabilité, qui était présente par moments, bien malgré lui, s'en était allée, de même que le tourment. Mais d'un autre côté, il n'aimait pas ce froid. Car il ressentait rarement quelque chose quand il l'envahissait.

Il secoua la tête et chassa ses sombres pensées. Il n'était pas l'heure de se perdre dans ses tourments. Cesare savait que les petits chefs romains se réunissaient à l'heure qu'il est dans une petite auberge perdu dans la forêt, si petite qu'il fallait chercher pour la trouver. Un endroit discret, normalement à l'abri des espions Borgia et des espions Sforza qui les surveillait. Cesare ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en sourire. Normalement à l'abri des espions. Mais Cesare connaissait les forêts qui jouxtaient Rome mieux que quiconque en Italie. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il s'y était échappé dans sa jeunesse, chassant pour oublier son amertume. Il connaissait parfaitement cette auberge, si on pouvait appeler ça une auberge. C'était davantage une petite maison coincé dans la roche tenue par un vieux couple qui gagnait leurs vies en vendant du vin, de la bière, du gibier et quelques chambres pour les voyageurs. Cesare avait passé quelques nuits dans cette petite chambre étroite, et avait souvent discuter avec le vieux couple, Giuliana et Lorenzo Vicenzi. L'une des chambres appartenait autrefois à leur fille, Lorenza, aujourd'hui mariée à un marchand Vénitien qui l'avait trouvée magnifique. Cela n'étonnait pas Cesare, il était vrai que Lorenza était de toute beauté. Il le savait, pour l'avoir personnellement goûté. Une de ses premières amantes, dans sa jeunesse. Il aimait bien cette petite folle aux cheveux noirs, beauté typiquement italienne. Une très jolie fille oui, avec une peau plus délicieuse encore. Mais qui lui apparaissait bien terne aujourd'hui. Que valait ses cheveux noirs à une crinière dorée, brillant de milles feux aux soleils ? Que valait sa peau mate d'italienne face à un teint crémeux, ivoire presque, d'une perfection sans égale ? Que valait ses yeux grands yeux noirs face à deux prunelles vertes comme le jade, pure comme l'eau de roche ?

Cesare soupira. Il se perdait, encore. Comment ne pas se perdre alors même que ses expéditions militaires la ramenaient à elle ? Il ne devait plus y penser. Pas maintenant. Micheletto le talonnait depuis leur départ de Rome, et une partie de l'armée était avec eux en direction de cette auberge, située à trente lieux au sud de la Ville Eternelle tandis que le reste de ses troupes commençait leur longue route vers Milan. Ses espions l'avaient informé que Baglioni, Vitelli, Colonna et les deux frères Orsini se réunissait à cette heure précise pour prendre leur décision finale, apparemment. Cesare avait bien l'intention d'y faire une apparition et de les mettre au pied du mur. Il savait exactement quels mots il allait leur dire. Quels mots choisir pour faire pencher la balance en sa faveur. Caterina était redoutable. Mais elle avait certains « défauts » aux yeux de ses hommes qu'elle ne pourrait pas effacer. Comme le fait qu'elle est une femme. Préjugé stupide de leur part. Si Cesare n'avait pas été l'ennemi de Caterina, dans une autre vie, il aurait tout fait pour tisser une alliance avec elle plutôt qu'avec ses chiens romains. C'était une bien meilleure guerrière qu'ils ne le seraient jamais. Mais ce préjugé stupide serait bien utile à Cesare et il était décidé à employer toutes les armes en sa possession contre les Sforza. Caterina Sforza était une femme, ils répugneraient à se battre aux côtés d'une femme, la traitant comme leur égale. Ils haïssaient peut-être le nom des Borgia, mais Cesare était un homme, un bâtard, tout comme eux. Si il les avait correctement jugés, il serait facile de les manipuler.

Enfin, il vit l'auberge apparaître, toujours en mouvement, comme elle l'avait toujours été et comme elle continuerait à l'être après leur départ. Comme ses espions l'avaient indiqués, Baglioni, Vitelli, les frères Orsini et Colonna buvait en parlant autour d'une table. A l'entente des sabots, ils se retournèrent et certains se levèrent. Comme à leur habitude, ils le dévisageait, méfiants, mais avec moins de haine qu'ils n'avait vu la dernière fois de leur rencontre, lors du mariage de Lucrezia. Cesare croisa le regard de Vitelli, qui paraissait assez intrigué par son arrivé. Il jugeait Vitelli comme étant le plus intelligent du lot et c'était pour cela qu'il avait été bienheureux de l'avoir sous la main à La Spezia. Il valait toujours mieux commencer par le plus fort.

\- Alors, lança Cesare immédiatement, tandis qu'il s'approcha d'eux, êtes-vous avec moi ?

Il n'avait aucune envie de tourner autour de pot davantage. Le temps ne ralentissait pas, et Milan attendait. Cesare pensait avoir leur appuie, mais il serait prêt à faire sans si nécessaire. Ce serait certes moins facile. Mais plus grisant, aussi, qui sait.

\- On avait parlé d'une armée, lança Baglioni, suspicieux.

Ah, le grand combattant Florentin. Cesare eut un petit sourire sec tandis que des soldats français apparaissaient dans l'auberge, l'entourant, faisant glapir les lavandières et servantes qui allèrent se réfugier dans l'auberge à leurs vues. Il vit avec satisfaction les généraux se crisper et mettre la main sur leurs épées quand ils comprirent qu'ils étaient encerclés. Oh, rien ne serait plus facile que de les tuer, bien entendu. Mais ce serait inutile. Inutile et stupide. Pour l'instant, en tout cas. Cesare voulait juste leur prouver que l'armée était bien là. Et les intimider.

\- Ceci n'est qu'une petite partie de l'armée qui marche sur Milan, précisa-t-il tranquillement. Vous êtes tous des fils cadets. Des fils bâtards. Dont les pères refusent vos droits à vos biens légitimes. Je vous offre l'occasion de vous approprier votre destin. De renvoyer vos pères au passé… ou en enfer.

Ses paroles étaient entendues. Il pouvait presque visionner leurs cerveaux se mettre en marche et voir le pour et le contre. Aucun d'eux ne disait rien mais ils échangeaient des regards lourds de paroles. Leur décision n'était pas encore prise, mais ils voyaient bien quel camp leur serait le plus favorable.

\- Ralliez-vous à moi, continua-t-il en les regardant fixement. Mon armée de bâtards. Et au seul avenir qu'il nous est offert.

Cesare n'attendit pas qu'ils répondent. Il fit faire demi tour à son cheval et remonta la pente, accompagner des soldats et de Micheletto. Des bâtards, oui, voilà ce qu'ils étaient, voilà ce _qu'il_ était. Il était sincère pour ses mots là. Il avait beaux mépriser ces hommes, ils n'était pas très différents de lui à la base. Des bâtards mis sur la touche par leurs pères, des fils reniés. Il n'aimait pas ses hommes. Il ne leur faisait pas confiance et ne leur ferait jamais confiance. Mais il pourrait les respecter si ils leur prouvent leurs valeurs. Il n'y avait plus désormais qu'à attendre quelques jours. Deux jours. Pas plus. Le temps qu'ils réunissent leurs hommes et qu'ils le rejoignent. Son armée était grande, ils n'auraient aucun mal à le trouver. Si dans deux jours, personne ne se manifestait dans son camp militaire, il partirait seul affronter l'armée de Ludovico Sforza. Mais il avait vu les visages des généraux. Ses mots étaient bien rentrés dans leurs têtes, et c'était ce qu'il désirait. Qu'ils comprennent qu'ils avaient bien plus en commun avec lui qu'avec Caterina et bien plus à gagner aussi. Tant qu'ils ne déviaient pas du chemin qu'il leur avait préparé.

Cesare sourit légerment tandis qu'il lança à nouveau son cheval au galop une fois qu'il eut atteint les champs. Une armée de bâtards. Ce terme lui plaisait bien.

* * *

Cesare croqua dans une pomme en lisant distraitement une lettre de son épouse. Charlotte lui disait à quel point elle s'ennuyait de lui, seule à Valentinois, mais qu'elle s'évertuait à bien gérer ses affaires en France. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant les mots de sa femme. Elle lui avait glissé des comptes rendus et des registres des vignobles et autres revenues que lui apportait son duché Valentinois et après l'avoir examiné, Cesare était bien heureux d'en avoir laissé la charge à Charlotte. Elle venait de lui prouver qu'elle était parfaitement capable de gérer des affaires et cela le soulageait car il n'avait absolument pas le temps de se rendre en France pour diriger un duché et ses moissons, et il ne faisait confiance à aucun Français pour le faire à sa place. Alors que sa femme était si dévouée… Le roi n'avait pas trop approuvé cet idée, qu'une femme dirige un duché mais il avait fini par chasser cela de ses pensées pour se concentrer sur sa conquête de Milan et de Naples, et cela arrangeait bien Cesare. Son duché était bien entretenu et continuerait à lui fournir des fonds importants si il tenait à avoir sa propre armée un jour… armée qu'il faudra bien payer, et il était hors de question qu'il compte sur l'argent du pape. Que les ducats papaux aille au diable en ce qui concernait ses hommes. Tout allait pour le mieux en France, pour le moment. Sa femme était occupée, ce qui était une bonne chose car si elle lui montrait son affection, elle ne l'ennuyait pas non plus en le suppliant de revenir en France. Le roi n'allait pas tarder à se mettre en route pour l'Italie et ce serait juste dans les temps. Ce soir, il partait pour Milan, ainsi il y serait dans deux jours, à l'aube. Les forces militaires de ses chers bâtards ne s'étaient toujours pas manifestées et Cesare devait bien avouer qu'il commençait à douter de leurs venues. Grand bien leur fasse, il irait soumettre Ludovico Sforza seul dans ce cas. Il devait néanmoins admettre qu'il s'en sentait quelque peu amer. Il allait devoir être plus patient pour avoir son armée… mais il avait déjà attendu bien longtemps pour être où il en était aujourd'hui. Son père avait pris soin de lui apprendre la patience en le forçant à porter cette maudite robe de cardinal pendant tellement d'années. Il attendrait le temps qu'il faudra et fera ce qu'il faudra.

\- Une armée ! On nous attaque ! De ce côté ! On nous attaque !

Cesare leva les yeux de ses lettres en entendant l'écho de cette voix. Immédiatement, il se mit debout et sortit de sa tente. Qui les attaquait ? Ludovico Sforza avait-il entendu de ce qui se préparait et avait décidé de les prendre par surprise ? Impossible ! Même si il savait pour l'armée Française et l'invasion Milanaise, il ne pouvait pas s'être déplacé si vite avec une armée. Cela ne pouvait être Caterina, elle n'irait pas sortir des remparts de Forli pour une attaque aussi grossière, cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Qui Diable cela pouvait-il bien être ? Cesare plissa les yeux pour distinguer les bannières au loin et il finit par les reconnaître. Ah, la bannière Orsini. Et derrière elle, celle des Baglioni. Ses petits bâtards avaient fini par répondre à l'appel, alors. Mais pour donner quelle réponse ? Une poignée de main ? Où une lance jetée dans le cœur ? Peut-être que Caterina était derrière cela, si ils attaquaient. Cela lui ressemblait davantage.

\- Il en arrive par l'Est ! Cria un soldat tandis que l'armée se mettait en position de combat.

Bien sur, les Colonna maintenant. Et Vitelli n'allait pas tarder non plus. Il ne pouvait pas rester là à ne rien faire, évidemment. Il fallait aller à leur encontre. Soit pour se battre, pour soit recevoir quelques allégeances. En réalité, il commençait à sentir l'excitation montée en lui. Qu'ils se révoltent ne lui aurait pas déplu. Une bataille, une vraie bataille, voilà de quoi il avait soif. Mais politiquement parlant, cela ne l'arrangerait pas. Cesare jeta un coup d'œil à Micheletto qui se tenait immobile, à fixer les armées de son œil d'aigle. Son fidèle bras droit, toujours là, à observer, à rester muet sauf quand c'est nécessaire… Pendant une seconde, Cesare se dit qu'il avait bien de la chance d'avoir un homme comme lui à ses côtés lors d'une guerre. Il se tourna ensuite vers un écuyer et ordonna :

\- Amène-moi mon cheval.

Cesare n'attendit aucune réponse et hâta le pas vers le centre du camp afin de mieux voir les armées, et il sentit Micheletto marcher sur ses pas. Très vite, le cheval fut devant lui, et il ordonna à plusieurs hommes de l'accompagner, dont Micheletto. Faire preuve d'audace oui mais de stupidité. Désormais, c'était advienne que pourra. Il avançait soit vers la bataille, soit vers une alliance. Les soldats qui se tenaient en ligne rompirent les rangs pour laisser passer leur chef et Cesare s'avança face aux troupes de ses ennemis. Vitelli, les frères Orsini, Baglioni et Colonna se retrouvèrent devant lui, et Cesare observa leurs troupes qui se massaient derrière eux. Conséquente, plus qu'il n'avait espéré. A eux tous, ils avaient une belle petite armée, certes pas aussi grande que celle de France mais bien plus que celle du pape. Il observa les visages de leurs généraux, et au bout de quelques secondes, un sentiment de victoire envahit Cesare. Si ils avaient voulu combattre, ils auraient déjà attaqué. Ils ne se tiendraient pas là, immobile, à le regarder dans le blanc des yeux sans mot dire. Ce n'était pas une attaque. Au contraire.

Instinctivement, la main de Cesare saisit le pommeau de son épée et il l'a tira d'un coup sec sans quitter les hommes des yeux. A leurs tours, ils tirèrent leurs épées, l'air tout à coup impatient. A les regarder ainsi, on aurait pu croire qu'ils étaient sur le point d'en découdre mais il n'en était rien. Plus les secondes passait, plus Cesare se sentait grisé, comme si quelque chose montait doucement en lui, quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas immédiatement mais qui commençait à lui apparaître clairement.

Alors, il leva son épée et poussa un hurlement de victoire, comme si il venait de gagner une bataille et aussitôt, les généraux en face de lui l'imitèrent, et les soldats le firent également, qu'ils soit italiens où français. Et tandis que l'armée hurlait, Cesare continua d'observer ses nouveaux généraux, qui le dévisageaient également. Il avait réussi. Son armée de bâtard était à lui. Cesare comprit alors ce qu'il ressentait depuis quelques instants. Il comprit en regardant ses hommes hurler et secouer leurs lances, en regardant les généraux dans l'attente de ses ordres.

 _« Tu a toujours désiré ardemment deux choses, plus que tout… En voici une, offerte, devant tes yeux. Saisis-la ! »_ Murmura la voix noire, jubilante dans son esprit.

« Oh oui, je vais la prendre, car cela à toujours été ma destiné, la seule chose pour laquelle j'étais fait » répondit-il immédiatement, un sourire naissant aux lèvres. Ce qu'il avait toujours désiré. La vie qu'il avait toujours cherché et qu'il avait bien cru en être privé à jamais, et ce pendant longtemps. Une vie de soldat. Une vie de commandement. Une vie dans lequel il serait général, condottiere, un chef de guerre. Et non pas un cardinal. Ce rêve auquel il avait aspiré toute sa vie, qu'il avait touché du bout des doigts ces dernières semaines, voilà qu'il pouvait enfin le saisir à pleine main.

Vitelli, Colonna, Baglioni et les frères Orsini s'avancèrent seuls, s'éloignant de leurs hommes et arriva devant Cesare, où chacun d'eux baissa la tête, en signe de respect et d'obéissance pour leur nouveau chef. Presque aussitôt, les hurlements reprirent et les coups de lances résonnèrent dans tout le champ italien et Cesare se sentit plus grisé qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il ne put s'empêcher le plaisir de hurler avec eux, un bref instant pour laisser sortir sa satisfaction. Enfin. _Enfin,_ il y était, après tellement d'années, tellement de sacrifices… Dieu, il avait envie de continuer à hurler, de ricaner face à Dieu qui devait les voir, maintenant. Ricaner face à son père, rire de toutes ses forces.

 _« Toute ma vie, vous avez essayez de m'enchaîner, de me forcer à être ce que je n'étais pas, vous avez chercher à me privez du seul être auquel j'appartiens et de la seule vie qui m'était destinée… Regardez, Dieu, regardez bien. Voici le début de votre échec. »_

Cesare ne se rendit même pas compte que la voix noire s'était mélangée à la sienne, l'espace d'un instant. Il n'était même pas certain de ce qu'il avait dans l'esprit. Avec tout ces cris et ces bruits d'armes, il ne s'entendait pas penser et il n'en avait aucune envie pour l'instant. Il voulait juste savourer, savourer sa victoire. Oh, comme il aurait voulu que Juan soit là à cet instant. Que son cher petit frère observe et fulmine pendant que lui, brillait, avec son armée, comme il avait été contraint de le voir cette misérable créature qu'il appelait frère prendre ce qui lui appartenait. Et plus encore, il aurait aimé que Rodrigo soit là. Pour lui montrer. Lui montrer que lui aussi, et plus que n'importe, avait échoué face à lui.

Cesare voyait déjà les villes qui allaient tomber face à lui grâce à cette armée. Il ne pensait même pas à Ludovico Sforza, ni même à Caterina, ni même aux Français. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était les duchés italiens tomber les uns après les autres, se rendre chacun, de grès où de force, il voyait les soldats mourir et les clés des villes tombés entre ses mains, il voyait le taureau des Borgia sur les tours des états Pontificaux, montrant aux yeux du monde la puissance des Borgia. Tous se soumettraient au nom des bâtards. Non. Au nom des Borgia.

« Oh, mon âme, si seulement tu pouvais être là, à cet instant… Tout aurait été alors parfait ».

* * *

 _Demain, nos pères apprendront notre place dans l'histoire._

Ses mots qu'il avait prononcés il y a quelques heures à Vitelli et les autres ne cessaient de résonner dans sa tête depuis qu'il s'était retiré dans sa tente. Voilà plusieurs jours qu'ils chevauchaient sans quasiment ne jamais s'arrêter et les voilà enfin à quelques lieux de Milan. Demain, au petit matin, ils mènerait l'attaque et prendrait cette cité et se ferait un plaisir de ramener Ludovico Sforza enchaîné… si un accident ne se produisait pas en chemin. Ce serait un parfait exemple à donner pour inspirer la peur chez les autres ducs d'Italie et surtout un avertissement de taille pour Caterina. Son cousin ne pourrait plus la sauver, comme lors de la dernière bataille contre Juan.

Et ce serait une initiative intéressante vis-à-vis de son cher père. Le pape ne voulait pas la mort de Ludovico Sforza, semble-t-il, bien qu'ils n'aient pas vraiment abordés le sujet. Pas pour le moment, donc. Mais ce n'était pas le pape qui était sur le champ de bataille. Les choses allaient si vite, lors d'un combat… Tuer où ne pas tuer ? Voilà une question qui ne se posait pas quand on était face à l'ennemi.

Cesare poussa un soupir et sa main releva d'elle-même la lettre qu'il ne cessait de relire depuis que le messager l'avait apporté tard dans l'après-midi, juste après qu'il ait réunis ses hommes et qu'il leur à adressé ses quelques mots qui voulait dire tant de choses pour lui. Que Rodrigo regarde de son trône papal le travail de son fils, et qu'il apprenne, qu'il apprenne qu'il ne pouvait plus le contrôler, si il ne l'avait toujours pas compris. Il aurait aimée que Lucrezia le regarde, aussi. Mais pour bien d'autres raisons. Sa présence auprès de lui était la seule chose qui manquait et cette lettre ne faisait que le lui rappeler avec douleur.

 _« Mon très cher frère,_

 _Le voyage jusqu'à Naples s'est bien déroulé. Nous n'avons rencontré aucun problème en chemin, et tes hommes ont été plus qu'à la hauteur, ils n'ont d'ailleurs pas été très bien accueillis par les gardes Napolitains. Pour le moment, il n'y à pas de véritable chef à Naples, c'est le cardinal Edwardo Manceni, le conseiller du roi Ferdinand, qui à pris le contrôle jusqu'à ce que les princes Raphaël et Federigo. Je crains que nous allions avoir une bataille pour le trône, ni l'un ni l'autre ne sont décidés à laisser l'autre gagner._

 _La ville a cessé d'être en deuil mais il s'est mis à pleuvoir dès mon arrivée. Tu sais à quel point j'ai horreur de la pluie. Elle à le don de me déprimée, en dehors du reste. Je crois que cette ville ne veut pas que je sois heureuse, mon frère. Jamais vraiment en tout cas. Mais en dehors de ce temps triste, des complications vis-à-vis des princes, tout va bien ici. Alfonso te salue et te souhaite de grandes victoires sur le champ de bataille. Giovanni va très bien, aussi. Il à fait ses premiers pas tard hier soir ! C'était magnifique de le voir marcher, j'en ai presque pleurée. Bientôt, il se mettra à courir et qui sait, un jour il t'accompagnera peut-être sur les champs de bataille. Bien que je préférais le voir devenir cardinal. Il resterait en sécurité à Rome. Mais quelqu'un m'a appris que c'est impossible de forcer un jeune garçon à n'être ce qu'il n'est pas, n'est-ce pas, Cesare ?_

 _Si ce jour devait arriver, promets-moi que tu veilleras sur Giovanni comme si c'était ton fils. Vous savoir tous les deux sur les champs de bataille, à risquer vos vies, est un cauchemar pour moi. J'aimerais être égoïste et vous garder tout les deux auprès de moi, à tout jamais. Mais on ne peut pas emprisonner des Borgia. Même par amour._

 _Tu me manques, Cesare. Tu me manques à un point que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Chaque heure, chaque minute, je le ressens en moi. Ce vide. Je sais que tu sais de quoi je parle. Je t'en prie, sois prudent sur le champ de bataille, ne commets pas d'imprudence. Ne risque pas ta vie en vain. Si il t'arrivait quelque chose, j'en mourrais. Alors reste en vie, pour moi._

 _Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, tout va bien à Naples pour l'instant, ne te préoccupe que de toi et de ta victoire. Réponds-moi aussi rapidement que tu le pourras, je ne cesserais de m'inquiéter jusqu'à ce que j'ai reçu une lettre, de ta main, me prouvant que tu va bien. Lorsque tu te battras, n'oublie pas qui tu es et souviens-toi que des gens ne cesseront jamais de t'attendre et de t'aimer._

 _Reste en vie, Cesare, et écris-moi vite._

 _Ta soeur qui t'aime, Lucrezia. »_

La lettre était codée. Dieu merci, car si quelqu'un avait pu lire cette lettre, il aurait sans doute trouver étrange toute cette inquiétude, cet élan d'affection d'une soeur pour un frère. Même si Lucrezia avait soigneusement choisie ses mots. Si intelligente, si futée, sa petite soeur…

Le cœur de Cesare était serré dans sa poitrine. Il n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'il lisait. Elle ne cessait de répéter que tout allait bien pour elle, mais il suffisait de lire ses mots pour voir qu'il n'en était rien. Elle était mélancolique. Triste. Naples la déprimait. Son _mariage_ la déprimait, même si elle ne l'avait pas dit, il savait que c'était cela. Elle n'était pas heureuse, dans cette ville maudite. Une ville qui n'était pas faite pour elle. Dieu, oui, il savait à quel point elle détestait la pluie et il l'a détestait autant qu'elle. Ce n'était pas fait pour elle. La pluie, le vent, les temps gris. Lucrezia était faite pour la chaleur, pour le soleil qui faisait briller ses cheveux blonds. Sous le soleil de Rome, elle était Vénus incarnée.

Et savoir qu'elle était emprisonnée de cette ville boueuse et grisâtre le rendait malade. Elle disait juste lorsqu'elle écrivait qu'on ne pouvait emprisonner un Borgia, mais elle oubliait qu'elle en était une également. Elle aurait beau continué à lui mentir, à se mentir à elle-même, elle ne supporterait pas la captivité de Naples qu'elle s'imposait très longtemps. Elle n'aurait pas à le faire. Une fois qu'il aurait « offert » Milan au roi de France, il devrait s'occuper de Naples, quoi qu'en dise Lucrezia quand à son cher mari. Et il se ferait un plaisir de la libérée. Autant de son mariage que de cette maudite ville.

 _« Oui, tue-le, tue ce chien qui pose les mains sur ta femme… Dans le fond, c'est ce qu'elle veut aussi, elle ne veut pas de lui, c'est toi qu'elle désire, qu'elle à toi qu'elle veut appartenir… Il te suffit de prendre ! »._

De prendre… C'était elle qui l'avait prise. Et ce depuis le jour où il l'avait tenu dans ses bras alors qu'elle venait de voir le jour. Même si il avait bien des années avant de s'en rendre compte. Elle lui appartenait autant qu'il lui appartenait. Mais ils ne pouvaient se l'autoriser. Jamais comme ils le voudraient. Et cela ne cesserait jamais de le faire souffrir autant quelle.

« Comme si il était mon propre fils », voilà les mots qu'il avait employé vis-à-vis de Giovanni. Ses mots lui restèrent étrangement en travers de la gorge. A aucun moment il n'avait vu le petit Giovanni comme étant son fils. Car à chaque fois qu'il le regardait, il voyait les yeux de cet étranger, ce Paolo. Et cet enfant ne cessait de lui rappeler ce que Lucrezia avait vécu à Pesaro. Ce n'était pas la faute de l'enfant, bien sur. Il était aussi innocent que Lucrezia l'avait été. Qu'elle aurait du continuer à être. Jamais elle n'aurait du devenir mère si jeune.

Il aimait ce petit. Il aimait ses cheveux blonds si fin qui était exactement les mêmes que ceux de Lucrezia à son âge, il aimait son rire et la douceur de ses petites mains. Mais il ne l'aimait pas sans doute comme il l'aurait du. Il ne l'aimait pas son fils, car ce n'était pas son fils. _« Cela aurait du l'être »,_ siffla la voix noir dans sa tête mais Cesare l'ignora. Il n'avait pas envie de se perdre avec cette voix noire ni de lutter contre elle, ce soir. Le mieux était de l'ignoré. Non, ce n'était pas son fils. C'était le fils de Lucrezia, son neveu. Pourtant, même si il n'avait pas l'amour qu'il aurait du avoir envers ce petit, il savait qu'il tuerait sans la moindre hésitation pour lui. Il massacrerait quiconque poserait la main sur lui. Jamais il ne laisserait cet enfant dans le besoin, jamais il ne le rejetterait où le négligerait. Car c'était le fils de Lucrezia et il savait que si il arrivait quoi que ce soit à son petit, elle ne le supporterait pas. Et Cesare ne supportait pas de la voir souffrir. Il avait déjà laissé passer trop de souffrances.

Si un jour Giovanni devait combattre à ses côtés sur le champ de bataille, il le protégerait, bien sur, mais il en ferait un homme également. Il ferait en sorte de l'endurcir, d'en faire un soldat si c'était que Giovanni voulait. Il savait mieux que quiconque ce que c'était de devoir se faire seul et même si cela rendait fort, il arrivait des fois où c'était épuisant. Cesare à toujours eu Lucrezia, mais elle ne pouvait le former, elle ne pouvait le guider dans sa quête de devenir l'homme qu'il désirait. Il avait passé sa vie à espérer que son père finirait par se rendre compte de ce qu'il était et qu'il endosserait le rôle de guide qui était le sien, qui était celui de tout père pour son fils. Mais cela n'avait jamais été le cas. Rodrigo Borgia s'était entêté à vouloir faire de lui quelqu'un qu'il n'était pas. Et aujourd'hui, à mesure qu'il constatait l'ampleur de son échec, il lui en voulait. Pour cela, pour le meurtre de Juan et pour bien d'autres choses qu'il ne comprendrait jamais chez son père et qu'il avait renoncé à comprendre. Il y avait trop d'amertume désormais.

Giovanni n'a pas de père. Un énième bâtard. Son véritable père est mort et il ne pouvait jurer qu'Alfonso allait lui survivre très longtemps. Quand bien même ce serait le cas, jamais il ne serait un bon père pour ce petit. Si Cesare n'avait pas l'amour qu'il fallait pour Giovanni, Alfonso l'avait encore moins. Et si Lucrezia devait se remarier, cela pourrait être encore pire en ce qui concernait le petit. Qui pourrait donc endosser le rôle de guide, le rôle de père qu'avait besoin tout jeune garçon pour devenir un homme si ce n'est lui ? Lucrezia le savait. Bien sur, qu'elle le savait, elle comprenait ce genre de choses bien mieux que lui.

Ses yeux relurent la lettre, encore une fois. Il ne se lassait pas de voir son écriture. C'était la première preuve qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle était toujours là, quelque part. Et il ne se lasserait jamais de ces mots. Ce vide, disait-elle. Oh oui, il ne savait que trop bien de quoi elle parlait. Quand bien même il était euphorique, quand bien même il réalisait ses rêves, tant qu'elle n'était pas auprès de lui, il avait toujours ce vide dans la poitrine, ce vide où la douleur l'élançait toujours. Il n'était totalement entier qu'auprès d'elle. Et pour l'instant, il ignorait quand il l'a reverrait. Le voilà engager dans une guerre qui n'allait pas finir en quelques semaines. Et avant d'arriver à Naples, il faut d'abord en finir avec Milan et Forli. L'inquiétude de sa soeur le fit sourire quand il relut ses derniers mots. Ah, des fois, elle avait la mémoire d'une mouche. Il lui avait pourtant promis qu'il ne mourrait pas sans l'avoir revu une dernière fois. L'inquiétude d'une femme pour un homme qu'elle aime est démesuré et l'aveugle, disait leur mère. Elle avait raison mais cela valait aussi pour les hommes, cela dit.

Cesare plia la lettre entre ses doigts et la posa. Il lui répondrait quand il aurait conquis Milan. Si il répondait maintenant, il l'a rassurerait, lui ferait des promesses qu'il ne pourrait peut-être pas tenir. Il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait perdre cette bataille mais mieux valait rester prudent. Quand il reviendrait victorieux du champ de bataille, il lui écrirait une lettre pour la rassurer. Il aimerait tellement pouvoir se consacrer davantage à elle, tellement… mais il ne pouvait pas, pas si il voulait remporter cette bataille et celles à venir.

La nuit était tombée. Ils se levaient à l'aube pour commencer les préparations. Dans quelques heures, Milan serait grand ouverte devant eux, soumise. Et avant que le roi de France ne vienne se l'accaparer, Cesare prendrait deux où trois choses dans cette belle et grande cité. A commencer par des hommes de valeurs qui rejoindrait ses troupes. Et quelques œuvres d'art rarissime pour Lucrezia et leur mère. Milan regorgeait de trésors. Mais aucun ne valait Ludovico Sforza enchaîné, au final.

Voilà son cadeau à lui. Et à Rome.

* * *

\- Sommes-nous prêts ?

\- Bientôt, monseigneur, répondit humblement Vitelli en suivant Cesare parmi les troupes tandis que le soleil se levait sur le camp militaire, mêlant Français et Italien plus que jamais.

\- Combien de temps pour mettre nos canons en place ? Demanda Cesare en jetant un coup d'œil à Vitelli à ses côtés.

Lui et les autres faisait preuve d'un respect et d'une servitude qui allait au-delà de ses espérances. Et qui le décevait un peu, il devait l'avouer. Il aimait l'obéissance mais pas la soumission total. Il avait cru voir en ces hommes des personnes bien plus fortes que cela. N'était-il vraiment que des chiens obéissant, en fin de compte ? Cela faciliterait les choses, lorsqu'il voudrait s'emparer de leurs armées une fois la guerre finie. Mais cela serait beaucoup plus ennuyeux.

\- Quatre heures, répondit immédiatement Vitelli.

Ah, quatre heures, les dernières à attendre avant de lancer l'attaque. L'impatience grondait en lui tel le tonnerre. Il mourrait d'envie de lancer ses hommes sur la ville et de la prendre, de se jeter dans la mêlé et que son épée revienne couverte de sang. Voilà des années qu'il attendait cela. Et voilà qu'il fallait attendre encore quatre heures. Mais soit. Il avait attendu plus de dix ans de sa vie, quelques heures en plus n'allaient pas le tuer.

\- Et pas âme qui vive n'entre où ne sort, rappela-t-il à Vitelli, au cas où si lui et ses hommes décidait de faire cavalier seul.

Ils en paieraient de leurs vies, certes. Même si rien n'indiquait que Vitelli et les autres puisse trahir, au contraire, Cesare ne leur accorderait jamais sa confiance. C'est quand on est endormi que le serpent frappe.

\- Evidemment, approuva Vitelli en hochant la tête.

\- Monseigneur…

Il se retourna à la voix de Micheletto. Déjà revenu ? Il était envoyé surveiller les alentours de la ville et il n'aurait pas du revenir avant plusieurs heures… mais dès que Cesare vit le visage, il sut qu'il y avait un problème. Les traits de Micheletto ne trahissaient rien mais ses yeux disaient tout. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Vous devez voir cela, dit-il sombrement à Cesare.

Sans poser de questions, il demanda à ce qu'on lui amène un cheval et très vite, il galopait vers Milan, accompagné de Micheletto et l'esprit tournant à mille à l'heure. Les questions comptaient par centaines dans sa tête mais quand il arriva sur la colline, d'où on pouvait voir la ville s'étaler devant ses yeux, il eut vite fait de comprendre ce qui s'était passé et il sentit son sang se glacée.

Les portes était grandes ouvertes. Aucun homme ne tenait la ville, aucun homme sur les remparts de la citer, aucune âme qui vive autour de Milan. Il en était très éloigné mais Cesare devinait déjà ce qu'il allait trouver en descendant et en passant les portes. Le silence. Un silence de mort.

\- Les portes sont ouvertes, dit Micheletto gravement. La ville semble sans surveillance.

Cesare tourna la tête vers lui, et ils n'eurent pas besoin de prononcer un mot pour en venir au même verdict. Mais il fallait qu'il en soit certain. Bien que tout au fond de lui hurlait les mots qu'il ne prononçait pas encore à voix haute, il ordonna qu'on descende de la colline pour se rendre aux portes de la ville. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'une ruse de la part de l'ennemi, après tout. Il n'y croyait pas une seconde mais aimait le penser, ne serait-ce que pour quelques instants. Car l'amertume était en train de le gagner de seconde en seconde.

Une fois devant les portes, il se retourna brièvement pour observer ses hommes et ordonna à la partie de l'armée qu'il avait emmené avec lui de rester ici d'un regard à Micheletto, qui fit un geste pour arrêter les hommes. D'un très léger signe de la tête, il demanda à ses généraux d'avancer avec lui. Et il entra alors dans Milan, la célèbre _Milano,_ siège des Sforza depuis des siècles. Siège de toute évidence abandonnée.

A mesure qu'il avançait dans cette grande cité, il voyait presque tout. De beaux palais, de charmantes églises, des places magnifiques, des quartiers puants et pauvre, des gens du peuple courrant se cacher à leur approche, de légers murmures qui résonnait entre les murs de la cité. Et plus il avançait, plus la colère montait en lui. Cette colère l'empêchait d'appréciée l'évidente beauté de Milan. A cet instant précis, il y aurait volontiers mis le feu.

 _« Lâche. Pleutre. Misérable chien de Sforza. Vous êtes tous des lâches, à vous en prendre aux faibles et à fuir quand un homme vient vous combattre. LACHE ! »._ Il ne saurait dire quelle était cette voix dans sa tête, celle qui s'évertuait à le tourmenter depuis tellement d'années, sa propre voix où bien les deux à la fois ? Il ne saurait le dire et il s'en moquait éperdument à cet instant. Pas de soldats. Pas de canons installés prêts à leurs tirer dessus. La ville à été purement et simplement abandonné.

Ils arrivèrent dans la place principal et Cesare vit se dresser devant lui une bête étrange en bronze, disloqué, au beau milieu. Elle était immense, mais il n'aurait su dire ce que c'était comme animal. Cela avait de toute évidence les sabots d'un cheval mais allez savoir ce que diable de Ludovico aurait pu mettre dans sa ville… Un homme se tenait accroupi sur le socle blanc de la statue et il se mit debout à leur approche avant de lancer à haute voix :

\- Bienvenue à Milan, monseigneur !

\- Où est Ludovico Sforza ? Demanda-t-il froidement sans répondre. Où est le Maure ? Où est le Duc ?

\- Partis, monseigneur.

Bien sur, partis, cela il l'avait deviné, c'était l'évidence même. Ce qu'on disait du Maure laissait à prévoir qu'il différenciait tout de même de son misérable cousin Giovanni, qui s'en prenait aux femmes mais avait été bien démuni face à lui. Cesare avait cru qu'il aurait affaire à un homme de la trempe de Caterina. Mais non… _Lâche, lâche, misérable et pathétique lâche._ Plus les minutes s'écoulaient et plus la chaleur arrivait en cette matinée, plus sa fureur montait. Mais il n'en montra rien. Bien qu'il craignait de ne pas réussir à se retenir très longtemps.

\- Et son armée ? Demanda-t-il, bien que la réponse n'avait pas vraiment d'importance.

\- Partis avec lui, continua le jeune homme en le regardant d'un air presque désolé.

Cesare lui aurait bien fait ravaler sa mine compatissante mais cela n'aurait pas été… diplomate. Et bien trop animal. Il devait faire front devant les hommes qu'il venait d'acquérir. A cet instant précis, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de les perdre. Ses mains serraient les rênes de son cheval et il résistait à l'envie de l'envoyer au galop et de laisser hurler sa rage. Pas encore. Il devait réfléchir et rester calme, maintenant plus que jamais. Ses yeux s'égarèrent à nouveau sur la statue et il demanda distraitement en tournant autour d'elle, tournant ainsi autour du jeune homme qui ne descendait pas :

\- Quel est cet animal étrange ?

\- Autrefois, c'était un cheval de bronze, répondit-il avec une petite fierté dans la voix. Haut de dix maisons. Dessiné par Leonardo.

\- Da Vinci, compléta Cesare en regardant l'œuvre du grand artiste.

Le maître Da Vinci, ah. Il en avait entendu parler, bien évidemment, un artiste révolutionnaire disait-on. Très cher en ce qui concernait ses tableaux et d'une renommé sans égales. Juan avait voulu que son tableau soit peint de lui mais leur père avait refusé. Ce Leonardo était trop cher, même pour le pape. Cesare avait toujours été intrigué par ce grand homme mais n'avait jamais eu le temps ni même l'occasion de le rencontrer. Peut-être allait-il l'avoir aujourd'hui. Bien que cela n'apaiserait en rien sa colère.

\- Le duc l'a fait fondre pour avoir des canons, commenta le jeune homme en regardant ce qu'il restait du cheval de bronze. Puis il a abandonné les canons et s'est enfui dans les collines.

Pourtant, Ludovico avait une armée conséquente, la bataille aurait été presque d'égal à égal. Il avait des chances de gagner. Pourtant, il avait choisi la fuite plutôt que d'affronter Rome et la France réunit. Avait-il rejoint Caterina ? Non. Non, ses espions l'aurait informé immédiatement et il avait d'ailleurs envie de les faire fouetter pour n'avoir pas su lui dire que Ludovico s'était échappé durant la nuit. Cela compliquait tout. Absolument tout. Cesare continua à tourner autour du cheval et jeta un bref coup d'œil aux hommes qui se regardait entre eux. Bien sur, déjà ils doutaient… Ils ne croiraient vraiment en lui que le jour où il aura fait ses preuves à leurs yeux. Cela aurait du être aujourd'hui, sur le champ de bataille. Et à cause de Ludovico, il n'en serait rien.

\- Le roi de France aimerait rencontrer Leonardo, dit Cesare pour tenter de calmer sa colère.

\- Si il arrive à le retrouver, sourit son interlocuteur. Da Vinci est parti aussi.

L'artiste suivait l'argent que Ludovico lui donnait, bien entendu. Bougre d'imbécile, le roi de France lui en aurait donné plus. Qu'il aille en Enfer, il n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de Da Vinci. Il n'y aurait pas de batailles. Pas de bataille, pas de conquête, rien du tout n'allait résulter de cette intervention.

\- Milan est à nous, monseigneur, intervint Micheletto d'une voix apaisante.

\- Non, Milan est aux Français, rétorqua vivement Cesare en le dévisageant. Et Ludovico Sforza est vivant et prêt à se battre.

Si il osait le faire, le lâche mais il en avait les moyens. Tant que Ludovico Sforza n'était pas tué, où aux moins capturé, il ne pouvait vraiment offrir Milan au roi de France car Milan avait beau être grande ouverte, elle ne lui appartenait pas, pas aux yeux des hommes et à ceux de Dieu… Il le savait, Ludovico Sforza le savait aussi et cela l'arrangeait bien. Et le roi de France le saurait également, ce qui n'allait sans doute pas du tout lui plaire. Après tout, ce Sforza n'était pas stupide. Lâche, mais pas stupide. Pourquoi risquer sa vie dans une bataille alors que Milan lui appartenait tant qu'il demeurerait vivant et libre, accompagné d'une forte armée ? Armée certes diminuée face à la sienne désormais, mais presque égale. Tout cela allait créer des problèmes entre la France et les Borgia, et cela allait encore retarder cette guerre. Ce qui mettait Cesare hors de lui.

\- Il à des prétentions légitimes sur Naples. Qu'il aille au Diable ! S'écria-t-il, furieux, faisant sursauter Vitelli et les autres.

Seul Micheletto resta de marbre et regarda son maître. Mais Cesare n'était pas d'humeur à sentir son regard lourd sur lui et il fit tourner les talons à son cheval en regardant les murs autour de lui. Quel fierté il en aurait retiré, d'avoir conquis cette belle cité par le prix du sang et du fer. Cela aurait été une belle bataille, la bataille qu'il avait attendu toute sa vie. Et au lieu de cela, voilà que la ville lui avait été techniquement offerte, telle une belle putain qu'on prête. Car elle n'était pas à lui. Elle était encore à Sforza de nom, et aux Français de fait.

Il allait devoir retrouver Ludovico Sforza et ce, au plus vite. Et si il avait douté par le passé de le tuer, désormais son sort était scellé. Il l'avait privé de la bataille qu'il rêvait, de la bataille dont il avait besoin pour prouver sa valeur aux Français, à ses généraux, à son père ! Le Maure venait de se faire en Cesare un ennemi personnel. Par l'Enfer, Cesare ne cesserait de courir jusqu'à ce qu'il ait anéanti tout les Sforza, Ludovico, Caterina et son chien de fils qu'il n'aurait jamais du laisser lui filer entre les doigts !

Il le retrouverait. Il ferait ses preuves, qu'importe si cela mettait plus de temps mais il y parviendrait et bientôt, il goutterait au goût de la bataille et le premier sang qu'il versera sera celui du Maure. Puis le reste de sa famille suivra. Cesare voyait déjà les flaques de sang qui s'écoulait des corps de Caterina, de son fils et du Maure à ses pieds, comme il l'avait senti en tuant Giovanni. Et il savait qu'il allait bientôt en retirer autant de plaisir.

Tout les Sforza sont des chiens, des chiens atteints de la rage et comme Micheletto le disait, les chiens malades, on les abat.


End file.
